<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the time richard promised jared he would try and get some sleep by lohoron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496348">the time richard promised jared he would try and get some sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lohoron/pseuds/lohoron'>lohoron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Silicon Valley (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Public Hand Jobs, Sloppy Makeouts, caretaking after sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lohoron/pseuds/lohoron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based on season 4 episode 3 -- when richard is going through peter gregory's old ideas because he wants to find out what monica meant when she said peter has had his idea for a decentralized internet before. </p>
<p>"richard, remember, you promised me you were gonna get some sleep tonight?"</p>
<p>(or richard gets way too excited about going through peter gregory's notes for the decentralized internet idea and jared calms him down with a handjob)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the time richard promised jared he would try and get some sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>richard stares down at the boxes on the table, breathing a deep sigh of anxiety and red bull. he doesn't miss a single beat as he begins to pull out peter gregory's old notebooks and thought and dumb, intelligible (but somehow genius) fucking notes on pieces of <em>toilet paper</em>. </p>
<p>monica's astounded by it all, and she feels almost guilty for giving richard access to the boxes. it was a lot. too much, definitely too much for one scrawny little guy to handle. he hasn't slept in days and she just added a few more.</p>
<p>and then there's jared. jared is standing next to richard, worryingly looming over his shoulder. "richard, remember, you promised me you were gonna get some sleep tonight?"</p>
<p>richard sighs, running his hands through his unruly curly hair, and jared watched with a scared frown on his face. "yeah, yeah, i know. i will, but look at this--" he swings his arms around, hitting monica in the stomach and immediately laughing awkwardly. "sorry. i - what is with my arms that they shall swing and hit you?" he laughs again, smiling at her hesitantly with a pleading look of <em>oh god im so sorry</em> staring back at her.</p>
<p>she doesn't care, laughs it off and smiles at richard. jared cares so much. he wants richard to sleep tonight. he's exhausted. when richard doesn't sleep, he doesn't sleep. it's been two days. </p>
<p>"listen, i need to head out. laurie still needs me. be careful when you take all this stuff home, okay?" monica speaks soft and high-pitched, and richard nods with a shy smile, giving her a tiny wave. he knows they should start packing all of this up. should start loading it into the infamous <em>aviato</em> truck. should be home with coffee and red bull and no distractions.</p>
<p>but he wants to see it all <em>now</em>.</p>
<p>so he sits down, grabs a box towards him, and begins to read. he ignores the worried glance from jared in his peripheral.</p>
<p>and then he finds the page.</p>
<p>the page where peter gregory is basically (basically, exactly, what's the difference?) describing exactly what he needs the future of pied piper to be. he finds himself jumping up into the air, laughing heartily as he turns towards jared.</p>
<p>jared looks at the mania in richard's eyes and feels drunk, and then richard is talking and talking and talking and jared cannot possibly stop looking at his beautiful fucking eyes. "jared, this is insane! this is exactly what i've been trying to... to figure out. if he knew what it could be back then, when the weissman score was theoretically at 2.9, then we can definitely do it now. jesus christ, this is huge. this is huge. everyone in the valley is gonna- they're gonna wanna-"</p>
<p>"richard, please," he puts a hand on richard's back and invites him to sit down next to him, small smile evident on his mouth. he pats the shorter man's curls and smiles, hoping to calm him down a bit. "you've gotta calm down."</p>
<p>richard sighs out loud, shaking his head and groaning.</p>
<p>and then everything happens very quickly and jared feels drunk again.</p>
<p>richard pulls their chairs together to touch their knees, ready to go on another tantrum about the revolutionary of the company. and then jared feels richard's knees bounce against his. and he feels richard's breath catch on his cheek as they awkwardly fall into each other. and then he feels richard's hand on his knee and he sees richard's nose right by his own. he notices the way that richard's lips are chapped and thin but they somehow feel perfect against his own.</p>
<p>they're both breathing out of their noses now, chairs bounced into each other and hands roaming over each other's clothed waist and legs and chest. they lips move together slowly and quickly all at once and jared can't stop feeling like he's worth everything as richard moans deep into his mouth. he's on top of the world as he bites down on richard's bottom lip, sucking down soft while thumbing into a spot on his neck. richard moans again and moved closer and jared is for sure dreaming. for sure.</p>
<p>richard's in his lap, completely having pushed his own chair aside. they're rolling away, against the edge of the wall, and jared can't help but notice how perfect it feels when his teeth clank against richard's. when his lips miss his own just a hair. when richard's tongue is sloppy and too wet inside of his mouth. it's so perfect.</p>
<p>"is this really happening?" jared moans, almost unbeknownst to himself, as he feels richard start to take his hoodie off. richard laughs, hearty but shallow at the same time, and jared is so fucking glad he does because he was almost certain that he ruined this. "come here, you," he mumbles, pulling richard against him again. their lips, and teeth, collide again, moving against one another with a sloppy kind of love and a hasty kind of need. richard lets himself be completely engulfed in everything that is jared and his body almost feels limp. out of his control.</p>
<p>jared's hand trembles down to richard's stomach, pulling at his t-shirt. richard concedes quickly, throwing the t-shirt over his head awkwardly, mumbling out, "yes, yes, i also want it off. it's -- it's almost off. uhm -- yup, so..." while in action. "you are really very attractive, richard," jared whispers, kissing up richard's neck curiously as one hand travels down to richard's stomach.</p>
<p>richard can't help but moan. richard cannot help but moan as he has <em>jared's hands</em> all over him. how the fuck is that possible. jared's hands, JARED DUNN'S HANDS, are all over him. and so is his mouth. his beautiful, adorable, fact-spitting little mouth. richard almost feels sick.</p>
<p>"moan for me," jared demands, and richard feels the bulge grow inside of his pants from just the request, lathering his hand over richard's clothed jeans. richard does exactly as told, moaning bright and pretty into jared's shoulder. and god, jared has experience, because richard feels like he's miles away from the rest of the planet and he's on a tiny little island where nothing but jared and a singular chair exist. <em>this guy fucks, indeed.</em></p>
<p>jared shudders from the moan, humming softly. "jared, uh -- jared, that feels -- that feeling is nice." richard's out of it. his words mingled like they always are when he gets too stressed. but now he feels like he's too loose and he wonders if he's ever going to be in the happy medium between the two. but jared understands, and jared grins as he licks down richard's neck and slides a hand down the loose waistband of richard's jeans. </p>
<p>"yeah? do you like this, richard?" jared smiles, and it's a bright one, and richard is so glad that jared's face in burried in his neck because he might not survive seeing jared smile like that. </p>
<p>"yes- yes! yes, i like this, jared. i like it," richard's moaning voice is like music to jared's ears as he cups richard's dick over his boxers. richard's breath shudders in his ear, jared feels like he's already lost. "holy shit."</p>
<p>jared palms richard through his boxers, slowly feeling the erection rise up. he's excited and he wants to do this. with jared. jared still feels like this isn't real. it can't be. "richard, have you ever been touched like this?" jared asks the question sincere and gently, opening the button and zipper to richard's jeans and plopping his cock out of his boxers in, what has to be, record time. richard shivers.</p>
<p>"no," is his first answer, and then he thinks about it, "well- yes, i mean -- technically. i mean -- you're not like, my first ever hand-job, that would be weird. ha! imagine! i've had -- i've had handjobs before," richard follows up, mumbling all of it shakily into jared's neck while he already feels a fucking orgasm bubbling in his stomach and it's so pathetic, he thinks, his answer. but jared chuckles and strokes richard's cock full and lush in his hand.</p>
<p>"then why'd you say no at first, baby?" </p>
<p>richard feels like he's gonna faint.</p>
<p>or puke.</p>
<p>or both.</p>
<p>baby?</p>
<p>baby baby baby baby baby baby</p>
<p>richard. richard is baby. jared called him fucking <em>baby</em>. </p>
<p>he jerks his hips quickly into jared's fist, eyebrows furrowed and mouth open and wet. he feels like he can't talk. he feels frozen. but he wants to tell jared. he wants him to know how wonderful it all is.</p>
<p>"because i -- because it all-- jesus, ah, ah, jared, -- it all feels different. it feels different with you. oh my god, oh my god, jared," richard moans quickly as jared thumbs over his slit, wiping away hints of pre-cum. richard's entire body is shaking. </p>
<p>"good different or bad different?" jared asks, as if he has to, <em>the fucker</em>, and he presses his tongue to the front of richard's neck. </p>
<p>"fuck, jared, <em>obviously</em> good different!" richard's hips move ferociously up and down and his body feels like it was made for being touched by jared. "so fucking good different, jared. so fucking good."</p>
<p>jared smiles, satisfied, and he presses a dark kiss into the side of richard's jaw, licking his tongue over it while his hands work to quickly get richard off. "aye, captain. i only wanna please you," he chuckles, in that cute little way that makes richard melt and has always made him want to kiss jared hot and open on his mouth, and richard needs to join their lips back together.</p>
<p>so he does, his breath hot and sloppy against jared's as they hold each other tight. his front teeth click against jared's bottom teeth and it's a mess but it's their mess and it's all so fucking glorious and beautiful and richard feels so valued. so valued.</p>
<p>he feels valued as jared sucks on his mouth. he feels valued while jared moans out, "i love you, i love you," against richard's mouth. he feels so fucking valued while he feels jared's skinny, beautiful hand work quickly at his hard and leaking cock. </p>
<p>"oh, oh, i do think that -- i do think that i'm -- ah, fuck, fuck," before richard has time to announce it, he comes shakily onto jared's fist. he feels dizzy, his stomach making little circles and his mind occupied with only the thought of jared's stupid fucking face, and his thighs are shaking and his dick feels so sore and his feet are tingly behind jared's back. it's so beautiful. it's so lovely. jared loves it so much. loves the face that richard makes when he comes. loves the look on richard's face right before he came. loves the guilty and embarrassed look on richard's face right after he came. "i -- i just came."</p>
<p>jared nods and smiles, kissing richard's mouth again, happily licking against his teeth and engulfing his tongue with his own. "yes, yes, you did. was that okay? did you like that?" the fact that jared still has wide eyes of genuine interest with a smidge of fear while richard is sitting on his lap, completely breathless, with his dick going limp in jared's very hand (the same hand that's covered in <em>his</em> cum), is concerning to richard.</p>
<p>so, he kisses jared back and nods, a panic in his brain that's telling him that this was wrong, that this is stupid, that the doesn't want this to ever happen again, that he needs to stop thinking about jared, that they have to get out of this fucking unlocked room and at least into the fucking car, jesus. </p>
<p>"i liked-- yes. i -- of course i liked it. i <em>came</em> for you, jared. i -- i --" jared kisses him again, to silence him, and richard doesn't even care. richard is completely red, face flushed in embarrassment and his body trembling with the same. </p>
<p>"good! i'm glad you did. i liked it, too."</p>
<p>richard frowns then, kissing jared one more time (and wow, he's never gonna get used to that, is he?), "i haven't even done anything for you yet."</p>
<p>jared laughs a bit, shaking his head as if it's a silly thing to say. "no, yes you have. richard," jared grabs one of richard's hands and shifts it so that it touched jared's crotch, "i came in my pants watching you."</p>
<p>richard's eyes go wide, as if he could never believe it (because, well, he <em>can't</em>), and he feels the wet spot. he feels it and it's evident and he gets a weird, weird sense of pride. "oh! that's -- oh, wow. did that -- did that really -- uhm -- was it really that hot for you? just watching me?"</p>
<p>jared frowns a bit, his lips forming to press a peck against richard's mouth, "i was touching you, too. feeling you in my hands and watching you and hearing you and smelling you and tasting you. all five senses. it was perfect, magical, even."</p>
<p>richard doesn't know what to say, so he shrinks in on himself and smiles, pressing kisses to jared's neck with a bright red face. richard doesn't care about the part of his brain that's telling him that this is a mistake. he doesn't care because it feels so fucking nice. it all feels so nice and normal and like it's gonna work and he does not care at all that this could ruin the company. because it can't. </p>
<p>and jared holds richard close to him and feels like he's dreaming.</p>
<p>it's perfect.</p>
<p>"you're sleeping in the garage with me today," jared whispers, kissing his shoulder, "because i have to make sure you sleep. you promised, remember?"</p>
<p>"you- you still wanna see me? i mean - like, you still want to willingly be around me?"</p>
<p>jared laughs, heartily, a bit too heartily, and then apologizes quickly when he sees richard's red and uncomfortable face (<em>stupid jared. never knows when to do shit and when not to</em>). "yes! yes, i do. richard, i want to be around you a lot. do you... do you want to be around me, too?"</p>
<p>he gets ready for the humiliation. the rejection. he gets ready for richard to turn him down or fire him or be uncomfortable with him for the rest of his life. and he'll manage. he always does. he's jared. it's like he has an unlimited amount of love to give with nothing expected in return.</p>
<p>but instead of getting shut down, richard, now with his dick back in his boxers, smiles and nuzzles into jared's neck. "yeah. yeah, i would like to do that, actually. to be -- to be around you. a lot."</p>
<p>jared smiles. and then richard smiles. and then they're both smiling happily and looking into each other's eyes and then jared is leaning in again and then they kiss again and richard is definitely on some kind of tech cloud 9. maybe this is VR. he can't help but feel perfect for jared's long and slender hands. perfect for his soft lips and purple-ish eyebags. perfect for his weird mind and his skinny body. perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>